Harry is a demon
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: This is a story where after chasing a dark wizard as an adult with Ron, Harry is killed. Because of crimes the Angles have shunned him, while the demons welcome him. He becomes a serpent contract demon. He is assigned a trainer to help him learn the ropes
1. Chapter 1

Me- "You know, it's really dumb to have to add a disclaimer, I mean if we're writing fan fiction is anybody going to think that we own the things? Or that we make money for this? Really. Enough of my ranting, on to the story!"

Harry POV

I looked around. I had died, been killed by a dark wizard Ron and I had been chasing.

'Where am I?' I thought. All I could see was gray. Not black, not white, gray. A man in a red suit walked out of the gray-ness.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Why I am your escort to the demon relam. My name is, Adrian Scott."

"Wh-what! The demon relam what's that? Why am I going there?"

"Well, it would seem that you have killed many people. While they may have been evil or insane and a threat, the Angels are not loving of someone they claim unclean. You are called thus because you did not believe in thier God. However he has shown you mercy. Rather than being sent to Hell as a puinshment, you are being welcomed as one of our own. There will be humans who will learn of you should you take an animals form. Few of us do, contracts are tedious and long. There is Sebastian, he takes the form of a crow; and Claude he takes the form of a spider. So, do you wish to take the form of an animal? Your information as a demon will be placed in all of human history for anyone any time to call upon you unless your in a contract, if you wish to do this simply tell me of the animal you wish to take." I thought.

'Go to Hell and work there or take contracts and help people? Could I really do that? What animal would I take? Perhapes a snake? I can already understand them any way and it's less out there than a Gryffen.'

"Have you decided?" I nodded.

"I'll become a contract demon."

"The animal form you wish to take?"

"A snake." The man nodded. He pulled out a book and wrote in it.

"You have been added. Sebastian is not on a contract at the moment so he should be able to teach you the ropes." He made a follow me motion and I did. We walked for a bit until coming to a black door. He knocked a few times before it was opened by a tall man with medium length black hair, red eyes, and a fancy looking coat-tail butler outfit.

"Hello Adrian. I see you've brought a friend."

"Sebastian this is Hadrian 'Harry' Syrpent." I looked at the man with a lifted brow. That was not my name.

"Yes, you brought him here?" He asked.

"You are to show him to ropes. He is a new contract demon choosen form snake."

"Hmm, well it would seem that you will be coming on a contract with me. For it seems that You arrived just as I made one. Very well. Come along Hadrian."

"Please call me Harry. What are we going to do?"

"I am going to be a butler for Earl Ciel Phantomhive, also known as the Queen's guard dog. The contract is that I will help him to avenge his parents. Upon finishing this task I will eat his soul. Your job will be to listen to what I say and do as I tell you. At night I will train you in the ways of the demon and on how to be one hell of a butler." I nodded. It made sense.

"Very good. Now, you will need clothes that will help you to blend in... is there anything your oddly good at?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, I was quite the Seeker for my house team in Hogwarts, and I cooked for my aunt, uncle, and cousin in the summers." He studied me.

"Hm, very well. You shall be posing as a cook. I shall be getting a maid, gardner, and another cook to help you. Now allow me to fix your clothes." He said as he waved his hand and my clothing changed into that of a chef.

"Demons have our own form of magic. Your wizardary might proof usefull." He said. I nodded. I followed him through the door and we walked until we came out and into a strange village.

"This is the year eighteen thirty six." Shocked I simply nodded. I follwed him until we came to a building.

"Wait here please. Our young master is inside. I shall be out in a moment." He walked inside and there where several thumps and thuds before he walked back out holding onto a boy in tattered clothing.

"Come along than." We started to walk again. It was odd to walk so long and not be tired at all. The boy, I assumed him to be Ciel Phantomhive, slept the whole time. It took two days but we arrived at a large manor. Sebastian walked inside and up the stairs. Not knowing what else to do I followed him; he reached a bedroom and walked in. He washed the boy down before slipping him into a night shirt and putting him in the bed. After tucking the boy we walked out.

"Tomorrow morning I will introduce you to Ciel. For now I will train you on how to be one hell of a chef, and contract demon." I nodded, this was going to be interesting.

-Two months later-

Sebastian had told me two weeks ago that I was free to go and get a contract on my own. He had taught me how to be a butler, chef, and demon. He had also shown me our demon magic, and told me that it would help me to fit in at any point in time. I had told him that I would rather stick around, I never was one to give up half way. I smiled at the memory of Ciel and I's first meeting.

_Sebastian had told me to wait in the shadows in the corner while he got the master ready._

_"How did I get home?" The young Earl asked._

_"I brought you here. If I couldn't bring my master home what kind of butler would I be?" The boy nodded. _

_"My lord, there is some one I want you to meet. He is a contract demon like me, I am assigned to train him. This is Hadrian Syrpent." I walked out of the corner and into a deep bow._

_"Please don't call me that. It's Harry." I said with a small smile. Ciel only looked up with a sad gaze._

_"You mean he is contracted to me as well?"_

_"No. He is here to learn and observe, he will be under the pretense of your personal chef and will go with you and I where ever we go." Ciel nodded._

"Hadrain!" I snapped out of my flashback and saw Sebastian standing in front of me with three new people I had never met before. However I ignored them and glared at the other demon.

"Don't call me that! It's Harry!" He gave a small smirk. I growled and stalked off to the peace and quite of my kitchen.

"Hadrian, you seem to forget that I had told you." I turned back to him anger leaving me. I looked at him with an eyebrow quirked. He sighed.

"I told you before I left two weeks ago that I would be bringing back help. This is maid MeyeLin, the gardner Finnan, and your new partner Badrod." He said pointing to each of them in turn. They all nodded or in Finnan's case smiled.

"Well, Hello. I am Hadrian, but please call me Harry. I mean it don't call me Hadrian." I said.

"I'm Finny!" The small blonde boy said. He walked over and instead of a hand shake gave me a strong hug.

'This boy reminds me of Hagrid.' I thought. A pang of saddness flashed through me but I let it pass. The past was the past. He let me go and the maid walked over.

"Hello, I'm MeyeLin I am. It's so nice to meet you." She said. I gave her a small bow and smile. She blushed darkly.

'Just like Ginny used to do.'

"I'm Bard." The other man said. We nodded to each other.

'Jeez, he's like Ron. Damn, Hagrid, Ginny, Ron? Who else am I going to be reminded of. Ciel is so much like I was it's almost scary.' I thought. I got lost in my thoughts again as I walked towards the kitchen once again forgetting the new people.

Finny POV

I watched the other man walk away with a thoughtfull and also sad look on his face.

'I wonder why he got sad when I hugged him? Did I hurt him? But than why did it make him sad when MeyeLin blushed and Bard nodded?'

"Hey Sebastian, why is he sad?" I asked. Sebastian let out a sigh.

"Hadrian has some not so easy to forget past thoughts. It would seem that meeting you may have reminded him of some people he used to know."

"Has he always been that way?" Sebastian nodded.

"I've known him a while. One more thing, if you ever are having troubles getting his attion simply yell his full name in front of his face. If that doesn't work than come find me. Now you all have duties."

"Yes Sir!" We saluted and went off to our tasks.

Harry POV

Rather than going to the kitchen, I knew I had time until dinner needed to be made, I walked to my room. Sebastian had explained that we didn't need sleep but it was a privet place for me to keep my things. I walked over to the small table beside the bed and picked the small photo album off the top. I flipped through the different pictures of my family and friends. As I was putting it back down I heard a loud bang.

'That sounded like it came from the kitchen...' I thought. I quickly stood up and started to run (human speed) towards the kitchen. I got there and my jaw hit the floor. My poor kitchen was in ruins. Everything was all burnt, covered in ash, or melted. I looked around and saw the new cook Bard standing in the olny un-burnt spot with a flame thrower in hand. He looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"I hope that Sebastian doesn't notice..." He said. My glare intenseifed.

"Sebastian is not the one you should worry about." I growled. I had spent most of my time in here. It was a quite relaxing place where I could make beautiful foods and desserts. Then man turned to face me with fear etched on his face.

"Ha-Hadrian I didn't hear you come in..." He gulped.

"I said it's Harry. You are going to pay for doing this." I growled out. Sebastian came by and put a hand on my shoulder. For an odd reason this seemed to calm me down slightly.

'Why would him touching my shoulder make me calm... and why do I feel like I used to around Ginny... could it mean I like him?' I thought forgetting about the horried chef. I noticed when he ran past but nothing else. I went about cleaning the room in a stupor still stuck in my thoughts. At some point Sebastian left the room and I finished cleaning. I gave a satisfied smile. I turned when I heard some one walking in. Finny, MeyeLin and Bard came walking in.

"I'm sorry about messing up the kitchen and callin' you Hadrian..." Bard said.

"Very well. Why were you using a flame thrower and not to sound rude but why are you two in here?"

"I used to much weed killer in the garden..."

"I broke some fancy tea cups. So Sebastian said that we should come help you!" MeyeLin said while blushing. I sighed.

'Damn you Sebastian.'

"Very well. With a guest coming over you three will do exactly as I say and not one thing that I don't tell you to do. Finny go over to the pantry and grab 'Pepper, gacamole beans, and red beans.' MeyeLin, go to the sink and start running water over them as he brings them to you. Bard, get me the smallest flame thrower you have."

"Right!" They all ran off to do that while I quickly walked into the freezer and grabbed a few pieces of chicken meat. Walking back out I saw Finny running back and forth with the vegtables, while MeyeLin washed them. Bard was standing by the counter holding a small, hand held flame thrower.

'Perfect.' Walking over I grabbed it from him.

"Now Watch Bard, this is a simple yet tasty dish. First you use this to cook the chicken meat, slowly. See. Simply rotate it all around the meat until it has a nice golden color to it. After that you take and cut the peppers into small circles and place them around the edge. Next crush the beans and mix them into a paste in a small bowl." I set it all down.

"Seems to be missing somthing..." I said to my self. I walked over to my shelf of sauces and looked through them.

'No...no...ah!' I grabbed the bottle of sweet and tangy sauce and walked back over gently drizzling it over the meal.

"Wow! That looks amazing! We didn't even mess it up!" Finny cried. I let out a sigh.

'Thank you for putting a jinx on it.' I thought. I covered the dishes and put them on a try. Walking quickly towards the dinning hall. I walked in and put a plate down in front of Ciel and our guest.

"Tonights' meal is a dish of lightly roasted chicken with a bowl of gacamole sauce and pepper rings. There is also a light touch of a sweet and tangy sauce on top." I said. Unlifting the covers. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at my choice.

"Such a spainish dish?"

"You did mention that he was from Spain. Why not make a dish from his home land. What do you think I'm doing when I leave for two weeks? I go to other places in the world and learn about the dishes they make." He nodded.

"Besides, if I couldn't make a traditonal spanish dish, what kind of chef would I be?" I asked. he smirked at the way I had twisted his almost catchphrase.

"Not a very good one." I smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

END chapter 1


	2. What you want most

Harry POV

After entering the room I cleaned everything up and put it back in it's place. I turned towards the door and started to walk out when I was crushed in a hug.

"Harry! I'm sorry if I made you think of somthing sad last time! I didn't mean too." Finny said with his face buried in my shirt. I patted his back in an awkward fasion.

"It's alright Finny. You just reminded me of some one I knew who was incredibly strong." I told him.

'Now it's like he's one of the Crevay brothers...to bad they got caught in the fight...No don't think about it Harry.' I shook my head to clear the bad thoughts.

"Harry are you okay?" Mey-rin asked.

'Are they just going to follow me around?' I nodded.

"Yes, just clearing some unwanted thoughts. Is there anything you two need?" I asked. Finny releashed me from his grip and I took a step back.

"Well you see master gave us this camra and told us to get a picture of you and one of Sebastian."

"..."

"This camra shows what a person most desires. Like it showed a picture of me and my bird that I used to know!" Finny said. I looked between them.

"What camra?" I asked. Bard walked up with the camra in his hands and a smirk on his face. He ran off with the picture and camra. I groaned.

"This is lovly." I muttered.

'I wonder what it will show... perhapes Ginny? Or maybe my parents?'

"Whose Ginny?" Finny asked. I muttered a swear under my breath.

"Ginny is someone who used to be important to me."

"Did she die?" Mey-Rin asked. 'Not exactly.' I thought to my self. I put on a sad face.

"Yes, she died while having our first son. He died as well."

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked that! Oh please forgive me Harry!" Mey-Rin said.

"Mey-Rin, Finny. It's okay. I understand your curiosity into my life. I'm happy to answer any not too personal questions. I have only a few conditions, don't call me Hadrian, don't ask about my schooling, and don't ask about where I lived. If you follow those conditions, I'll answer your questions."

"Why your schooling and where you lived?"

"My school was a secret place that I am not allowed to give infromation about, my housing is merely a place filled with bad memories."

"Where your parents cruel to you?" Finny asked. I chuckled.

"No. No. My mother and Father gave their lives to save me from an evil man. I lived with my aunt, uncle, and cosiun. It was horrid. I live with them unitl I was eleven when I went to my school during the year. Than at the age of seventeen I left them for good." They nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind, I believe the young master will want a small treat before bed." I mentally sighed at the fact that I had lost any time to remember the past. They nodded and allowed me to walk back into the kitchen to creat a small pumpkin tart. I put it on a tray and held it out the door while Sebastian walked past with the tea cart. Our hands brushed, his gloved and mine bare, and it sent a tingle up my arm.

'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way about him?' I thought with a scowl on my face. I walked out of the kitchen.

"Harry! We have your picture!" Bard handed the photo over to me. In the picture the back of Mey-Rin and Finnys' heads. Than you could see me standing there. I looked and saw that both Sebastian and Hedwig where in it. Hedwig was towards the back but she was easy to regonize.

'What is Hedwig doing in there?' I thought. I felt somthing land on my shoulder and nip my ear. I reached my hand up and touched soft feathers. I stuck my arm out and Hedwig moved down to it.

"Hey girl, it seems like you've followed me...does Adrian know about this?" She nodded.

"This is Hedwig. It would seem like I can do nothing to get ride of her." The owl let out a soft hoot. I brushed her feathers.

"If she was in the picture does that mean the thing you most want is Sebastian?" Finny asked. I shrugged.

"I suppose it could be true. My wife and I seemed to be in more of an expected marrige rather than one we wanted. I had once upon a time had a crush on her but after a rejection it went away. So it is possible that I would have feelings for him."

"Feelings for whom, Hadrian?" I snatched the photo from Finny and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Oh no one Sebastian, and stop calling me that!" He rose an eyebrow and tried to grab for the photo. I moved it away from him.

"Ah-ha. You don't need to see this."

"Who is this bird than?"

"This is Hedwig, Adrian knows about her." I said. He nodded. If Adrain knew than it was okay.

"Very well. Make sure to watch her messes." Hedwig gave an angry hoot.

"Calm down girl. I'm sure Sebastain didn't mean anything by it." I muttered to her. I walked to my room and opened a window to allow her to fly in and out much like I had all those summers ago.

END


	3. The four steps

Harry POV

After letting Hedwig out to fly I went back to the kitchen to clean up the final messes of the day. After that was done I walked outside and towards the woods to relax and take a slight break. I walked in and turned into a snake before going to slither and hide in a tree wrapped around a branch.

'This is wonderful. First I die become a demon and meet Sebastian than I get roped into helping Ciel, meet three people that remind me of my friends and now it turns out I have feelings for Sebastian. This is bloody perfect...I wonder if those damn ministry rules will still effect me or if they won't notice.' I thought sulking to my self. I didn't notice when another person was sitting on the tree behind me. Than I felt a hand reach out a stroke the scales on my spine. I looked back and saw Sebastian sitting there.

"Oh, don't mind me Hadrian. You just seemed rather upset." I returned to my human state and looked at him.

"It's nothing really Sebastian." I lied. He looked at me with an eyebrow lifted.

"Harry, I can tell when some one is lieing." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes while he smirked.

"You called me Harry!" I said. He nodded and hopped down. I followed suit and landed next to him. He smiled with his canines slightly longer than normal and his pupils slitted. He pulled out the picture that Bard had taken earlier and I would have paled if I could.

"You see, Bard forgot to remove the film and what kind of Butler would I be if I couldn't print a picture?" He said. I looked down.

'Great... now I'll get regected and go back to the demon realm until I'm called. Than when niether of us are I'll have to spend the rest of eturnity with him and it'll be so weird. I hope that he doesn't ha-' My self-hating thoughts were stopped when Sebastian pulled me over to him. His arms wrapped around my waist as he held me close.

"Hadrian, you should know that your feelings are very much returned."

"Really?" I asked un-sure. I had too much heart ache in my past life to want the hope that could be crushed. Sebastian looked down at me and bent down to place a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled back and gave a smile.

"Yes. Hadrian, I am not allowed to lie to Ciel, and I won't lie to you. If you are willing to accept me there are steps that a demon pair must take. You see we mate for life, and as we never die we must take precations to make sure that it is not a choice we will regret." I nodded.

"Sounds reasonable. What are the steps?"

"The first we already did. There are four steps. The first is the confession. The second is the marking the dominate will mark the subordiante. It is similar to making a contract only with this one if the ritual is denied or does not finish than it will vanish." I nodded. He smiled and bent down again. He bowed his head until it was next to my collar bone. He nipped at the skin there and than bite down. I let out a strangled sound and he gently licked the spot before pulling back. He gave a satisfied smile.

"What are the next two steps?' I asked. He gave me a smile.

"The next step is the dominate has to woo the subordiante into giving up. This is the most important step."

"Why?" 

"Because now any other non-human creature will be able to sense pheramones that you give off; without knowing you are. That will mean that any of the ones that are dominetas will try to woo you as well which will, if they succeed, cause the mark to disappear. If that happens the other can claim you." He said holding me tighter.

"The final step than?" I asked.

"That can be discussed late." Sebastian whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"So what now?" His eyes flashed slightly and with an evil grin he said,

"Run." He let me go and I took off towards the manor. I managed to get in and make it to the kitchen. However once I got there Sebastian trapped me against the counter. He looked down at me with his eyes glowing. I could feel the dark arua coming off him in waves. Just as he was about to do somthing there was a cough from the corner. Sebastian turned on Finny, Bard, and Meye-rin which gave me time to escape. I quickly turned into my anamigus form, a black wolf, and ran into the woods. I sat beside a tree and let out a breath I had been holding and returned to my normal state.

'This is going to be interesting.' I thought to my self.

Finny POV (Back a little bit)

Meye-rin, Bard and I sat in the corner of the kitchen talking before going to bed until Harry came running in. He paused to get a breath and Sebastian ran in after him and trapped him against the counter. There was somthing that made Harry look slightly scared until Bard cleared his throat. Sebastian turned towards us and Harry used it to escape. I was looking at Sebastians eyes and they looked like they were glowing. After a blink it was gone and he stood there looking like he always did. He looked at the door Harry had run out before looking at us.

"Isn't it time for you three to be in bed?" he asked.

"What were you doing to Harry?" I asked worried for my friend. He smiled.

"Nothing but a game. Now go to bed." He said menacingly. We nodded and ran off to our rooms. Once we got there we sat down and talked again.

"What do you think he was really doing?" I asked.

"I don't know but did you see that strange thing one Harrys' neck? It looked like a pentagram inside a circle if dimonds!" Meye-Rin said. I nodded.

"Somthing fishy is going on between those two." Bard said.

END

Me-"lol I'm so mean to you..."

Will-"I'm showing up in the next chapter yes?"

Grell-"SHHH! You'll ruin the surprise!"


	4. Good advice from grell?

Will POV

I stood in the street looking for that soul I had to collect when I sensed the call of a subordiante mate.

'Hmm, I wonder who it could be.' I thought as I followed the call. It lead me to the phantomhive manor.

'What? There is another demon here?' I thought while glaring. I walked around the grounds until I came to a garden. There was a blonde haired boy working on a bush and talking to some one I couldn't see. I walked that way as it was the way I felt the call coming from. I walked over and saw that beside the blonde boy there was a black haired man. The other man smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. I walked over to them.

"Hello." I said. They both turned towards me and the black haired man narrowed his eyes.  
>"Who are you?" He asked.<p>

"I am William."

"Hello! I'm Finny and this is Hadrian, but call him Harry." The blonde boy said. I took a moment to focus on the call. It was drawing me towards Harry.

"If you don't mind Finny, I would like a word with Hadrian, alone." The blonde looked at Hadrian who nodded. Finny took off towards the manor.

"What do you want Shinigami?" He asked.

"So you know what I am. Your a smart little demon." I said. I reached out and pulled him over to me. He struggled lightly.

Harry POV

The shinigami pulled me towards him and I fought against him. He looked down at me through his glasses. I glared back up at him.

"Why are you here?"

"You let of the pheramones of a subordiante mate." He said in a seemingly calming tone. I growled at him.

"I know that." I said.

"Than why do you question my being here?" He asked.

"That might be because I have already marked him." Sebastian said from behind the Shinigami. He let me go and I stood up and brushed my self off. The two men glared at each other and I stalked off. I walked into Ciels' study and poured him his tea. He looked up at me.

"Harry, is there a problem?"

"Only two stupid dominate non-human creatures trying to get me." I muttered. He looked at me with an eye brow lifted.

"Excuse me?"

"Sebastian discovered that I harbored feelings for him and than he did this." I pointed to the mark on my collar bone.

"Now he has to try to 'woo' me into giving up fighting and appearntly during this time any other dominate creature around will be able to 'sense' pheromones that I let off or somthing. If one of them woos me the mark goes away and that one gets to mark me." I said darkly pointing out to the garden where the two where fighting. Ciel smirked before turning to me.

"Perhapes you should go to the Undertaker for a while."

"Really?" Ciel nodded.

"Thank you!" I said before running out of the room and towards the city. I got there in no time and walked into the store.

"Hehehe, What are you doing here?" He said.

"Hiding. Sebastian and Will are after me." I told the gray haired shinigami. He gave a crazy smile as Grell walked to the front.

"Hadrian! It's so good to see you!" I nodded. There was a knock on the door and I ducked behind the two Shinigami. The door opened to reveal Ciel and Sebastian. I gulped and bent down behind the two shinigami further.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell exclaimed. Sebastian simply nodded. Ciel started to talk to the Undertaker about a new case and if he knew anything about the 'rat' problem that had been going on. After talking for a while the two of them went to leave until Sebastian turned around.

"If you happen to see Hadrian, tell him that he is expected back at the manor in time to make dinner." With that final thing he walked out and shut the door. I groaned and stood up before sitting down on the floor. Grell plopped down next to me.

"Why is this so stressing?" I muttered.

"It gets better...much better, so don't worry about anything!" I looked at the shinigami with an eyebrow lifted.

"You see, shinigami and demons, even angles, all go through the same basic thing for this mate stuff. When I Undertaker and I did it, I thought it would never end. That's why the store was closed for a month. He was following me around and such so he didn't work here. Every once in a while he would show an act of dominace but mostly he just watched me. Sebas-chan is different though."

"Yea I know that. Him and that shinigami Will fought in the damn garden."

"Yes, you see, Sebastian is a very possisive demon. So that doesn't suprise me. Nor does the fact that he marked you in an easy to see spot. I suspect that he'll probably try to dominate you any way he can."

"What should I do?" I asked Grell with my eyes down cast.

"Let him. The next time he does somthing admit that you give up." I looked at the shinigami and than hit my head with my hand.

"I'm an idoit!" I groaned before standing up.

"Bye-bye Harry-chan! Have fun!" Grell said as I walked out and towards the manor. Once I got there I walked into Ciels study just as he was about to. However once we got in there he was hit with a bat the second before I was.

END.

Me- "...cliffy-ish"

Will-" I do not believe I could get beat by a demon."

Sebastian - "To bad it happened."

Grell- " I should have watched!"

Undertaker- "hehehe"


	5. Going home, Finny is curious

Harry POV

I knew that he would want me to act like a human so I had to pretend to faint while the men bond and gagged us. Pretty soon we were being moved off. I tried to pay attion to where we were going but I couldn't see anything being locked in the back. We stopped at one point and Ciel had started to wake up. They lead us into a manor and than into a study. One of the men that had been at Ciels' meeting was there.

"So it seems that we have an extra bargin." He said looking at me. I glared at him. They put was against the wall and beat us a little bit and removed our gags. The man picked up a phone and called someone.

"I hope your dogs know how to fetch." Ciel said. This made the man beat him again and than we could here the men on the other side freaking out about somthing.

'Sebastian must be after them.' I thought to my self. Sebastian started talking asking if bocchan was here.

"Woof." Was all Ciel said. Sebastian said somthingand hung up. The man started to freak out but just told every one to go and put up more guards. Than he beat Ciel and I a little more. Pretty soon the sounds of a fight were heard.

'Sebastian is here.' I thought. Three men went to hide behind a painting. After that Sebastian opened the door. He held up somthing that was blocked because of the man. A couple gun shots sounded and Sebastian fell to the ground with blood coming out. I rolled my eyes and waited until he got up.

"How long are you planning on playing around?" Ciel demanded.

"Well, the carpet is quite soft bocchan." He said before standing up. He coughed a few times and than held the bullets in his fingers. He looked at the men and tossed the bullets back at the men who where all killed. After that Sebastian walked over and the man grabbed Ciel and put a gun to his head.

"Don't take another step or he dies!"

"Sebastian what are you waiting for get over here already!"

"But young master he would shot you."

"Save me. That is an order!"

"Yes my lord." With that there was a bang and than nothing. I looked over, the man was holding the gun while Sebastian held the bullet and Ciel sat there. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and did somthing to the mans' legs before sitting Ciel down and breaking the bonds. Letting out a sigh I stood up and broke the bonds that had been holding me. I flexed a little out of habit and walked over to them. Sebastian picked up Ciel and we walked out of the manor towards the Phantomhive house. We got there and I saw some of the damage that had been done. We quickly made our way inside. Sebastian took Ciel up to his room while I went to the kitchen to decided what to make tomorrow. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around.

"Finny? Meye-rin? Bard? what are you doing in here?"

"We want to know how young master is! And You, they took you too!" Finny said.

"I'm fine, so is Ciel. Don't worry about me. There is nothing anyone could do that would hurt me. I went to hell and pretty much stayed there from when I was one until I was seventeen with brief pauses and breaks." I said.

"Harry! Your so brave!"

"No, I'm not. If I was brave I would have stood for what I thought was right and not what somebody else told me was right. All my ife until I was elven I thought I was a freak. Than I found out that I wasn't, so I was happy. I would believe anything the man that 'rescued' me said. But I was wrong. I only discovered that after it was all over and I found someone who knew the truth. Everything I had fought for was a lie that someone created. The man had mainupulatied my entire life to make me his golden boy. And I didn't know. My friends, the two I thought were the best, were two fakes who only be-friended me because he said too." The three of them sat there giving me all their attion. Finny stood up and hugged me as tight as he could and so did Meye-rin.

"Harry! I'm so sorry that happened to you! I wish I could go back and make those people see how mean they were to a nice person like you!" Finny cried into my chest. I stood there as the two of them cried into my chest and patted their heads trying to get them to stop crying. After a while they finally did. Finny pulled back and looked at my collarbone.

"Harry, what is that mark?" He asked like a little kid would ask about why the sky was blue.

"..." I just stood there. The three of them watched me waiting for me to explain it to them. I looked at the three of them trying to think of somthing to tell them.

"What is it? Does it mean somthing special?" Finny asked.

"Uh...well...you see...uh..." I stuttered still trying to think of somthing.

'Come on Potter you used to make stuff up on the spot all the time come on! You can do better than this! You always lied about knowing Sirius...that's it!'

"Well you see, this mark is a tattoo that I got that reminds me of my godfather who died a while back." I said looking down and playing sad.

"Really? Than why didn't we see it before?" Bard asked. They all looked suspiocus.

"Because I usally cover it up. It would look unprofessonal to have it showing. Also I usally have a chefs coat that hides it." I said with a shrug.

"Okay..." They still seemed like they doubted it so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Is that Sebastian I hear coming down the hall?" I said. They all quickly dashed off towards the servents room. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the counter. This was positivly the most interesting week yet.

END.


	6. Love, it all ends

DMC - "So sorry about not updating mis amigos! Here is the next chap!"

Harry POV (as always)

I sighed as I rested in the kitchen. The day had been rather busy and even as a demon I wanted to relax for a while. But it would seem that fate wanted me to play whipping boy to day. I had my eyes closed but I didn't jump when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Hello Sebastian."

"Hello Hadrian. Is there something bothering you?"

"Not really. It was just a busy day to day." I felt him nod and place his chin on my head. Instead of trying to get out of the grip I relaxed into it and leaned against Sebastian.

"Are you surrendering your everything to me Hadrian?" I nodded. I loved Sebastian and I would trust him with my life and soul for the rest of time. He pulled me tighter against him and I knew he was smirking.

"Than I believe it is time for the forth and final step." He started to nip at my neck and than he used his demon speed to get us into his bed room on the farthest side of the mansion. He started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing.

le take out cause this is a T story -

The next morning I opened my eyes at the normal time. My back was sore and I was still wrapped in Sebastians arms. I looked back at him. He smirked down at me. I rolled my eyes and started to get ready for the day. Only while I was getting dressed I noticed the marks he had left on my neck. I sent him a glare before using a glamor on my self. This was going to be a long, long relationship.

END.

DMC- "That's it, I'm done! Hope you liked it."


End file.
